MAP Marauders
by Court-of-the-Wild
Summary: It came as a surprise when the Marauders, Lily, her friends and Frank come crashing through our seemingly solid wall. Turns out the Harry Potter plotline is collapsing unless we can get rid of these relationship problems. "James get away you perv!" Joy...
1. Prologue : Argument gone wrong

**A.N.: Hey everybody, this is lady Fire's writing but she's to lazy to type it up herself, so yours truly, Lady Ice is typing it up for her. You may thank me later. Any way, this story is a joint operation, I'll be writing the next chapter, while the rest of the group will be adding their own creations later. I won't hold you up any longer, so please, sit back, and enjoy, M.A.P. part 1, Marauders (I'll explain the title later, maybe at the end of this chapter, or next).**

"Remus? Remus? Remmuss? REMUS!"

"Hm?" said Remus looking up from his charms book. "What's up James?"

"Today is the day…"began James

"Oh god, not again" muttered Remus under his breath.

"…that Lily will agree to go out with me" continued James

"You say that everyday, what makes today any different?" asked Remus dryly going back to his book.

"Hi guys." Peter popped up.

"Hey Pete! I'm going to ask out Lily!"

"What?" screeched Peter "Are you insane?" he asked quieter after some people glanced over at him worriedly. "I passed her in the hall, she said, and I quote, 'It James Potter asks me out again I will rip his head off.'"

"Sup Bitches!"

Remus, without looking up from his book said "Hey Sirius, you're done your detention?"

"Yup. Sooo, waz up?"

"Sirius, you believe in me right?" James asked desperately.

"What?" Sirius looked confused, but then seemed to realize what he was talking about, considering who he was talking to. "Oh, of course, but when you die, can I have your Nimbus 1800?"

"Yeah, of course, wait, what? Hell no, that's going to the grave with me!"

"Oh well, here comes Lily now." he added pointing down the hall.

"Oh Lily-kinz!" James drew the word out as he bounced down the hall.

"He'd better not follow that up with …" Lily grumbled to her friends.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" James continued

"That." She finished scowling, "and, as always, the answer is NO"

"But Lily" James whined

"She said no James" Alice, one of Lily's friend said gently, almost like a warning.

Lily stopped, spun around and practically hissed at James. "Because you are a self centered, egotistical, immature, git." By this time the whole gang was here; Frank standing off to the side with his arm around Alice; Remus looking bored, book in hand; Peter looking frankly terrified of Lily's outburst; and Sirius bugging Martha, Lily's other friend. The hallway quickly cleared out of anyone else as people were pretty used to these arguments. All except Dumbledore, who walked in, saw what was going on, took out his wand and sent up a blue spark which promptly disappeared, along with him.

"I will never go out with you Potter." and with that Lily turned to leave.

"Wait right there missy" boomed a deep voice. Everyone whipped their heads around to see who was talking. Before them was a very fat man wearing what looked like a sky blue ruffled dress and was floating, well not really floating, he was being held up by a long cable going who knows where.

"Who are you?" asked Remus suspiciously, speaking for everyone.

"I am a Twist in Fate." announced the man proudly

"I'd say he's more like a bounce than a twist" muttered Sirius with no attempt to hide what he was saying. "I think if he tried to twist he'd explode."

The man just glared and muttered something about low-carb diets under his breath. He cleared his throat "I was sent by the M.A. …" he was cut off by someone coughing politly behind them. They all turned to see a young woman, about 17, with waist length black hair and bright red eyes. She looked a lot better than our bounce, sorry Twist in Fate, in a coal black skin tight outfit.

"Why are you here?" asked Bounce/Twist in Fate patronizingly.

"It's my cue now" she said coldly.

"What? No it's mine." argued Twist.

"Look again."

He rummaged in the ruffles on the dress. Everyone winced as he bent lower. Out of the ruffles he pulled out a very crumpled, mistreated piece of paper. "Crap" He muttered.

"Yup." said the girl before giving him a hard boot to the head **(A.N.: Lady fire's way of saying hard kick) **sending him bouncing down the hall.

"I knew he was a bounce!" exclaimed Sirius. The woman just looked at him.

"I'm Tear In Dimensions, but you can call me Di **(A.N.: pronounced Die) **and I need you to go that way" she pointed to the solid corridor wall.

"But that's a wall." Peter said stating the obvious.

"No, it's a tear in dimensions." she said as if talking to a little kid.

"But…"

"Just go" she hissed in such a manner that everyone obeyed for fear of what would happen if they didn't.

Standing in front of the wall Lily was thoroughly confused, when she felt something push her. Without her feet ever leaving the corridor floor she fell head first into a solid wall, which was no longer there. 'Wasn't there a wall there before?' was the last thought that went through her head before the blackness enveloped her.

**A.N.: ha ha ha , Cliffie, make you wonder squirm in your seat. And now is when lady wood would (no pun intended) send me out of the room. Don't worry, they're just getting shoved between dimensions, that tends to rattle people and knock them unconscious. They'll all be fine. On a entirely unrelated topic, I don't know when I'll get the next chapter done because it's long, but hopefully soon. Fingers crossed, **

**Now to the important matter REVIEW,**

**Makes everyone's life better. Any questions, comments ore even rants, hit the button below that says REVIEW THIS STORY and send anything your heart desires to us (Though I don't mind swearing I draw my line at hate notes, there's constructive criticism, and then there's completely unnecessary notes). Any thoughts ideas at all, send them, and now I'm rambling on so I'm going to go to bed for my own safety and those around me.**


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise Drop in

**A.N.: Sorry it took so long; my teachers don't know that us students have lives outside of school. Sorry Lady Wood, I'll start over. Hey everybody, Lady Ice here and I'm the happy author for this chapter. In return for the long wait, this chapter's going to be extra long. WARNING, this is where things start to get heated. Just as a reference, I am Juliet Norse, Lady Wood is Sandra Cooper, Lady Fire is Lianne Jones, and Lady Lake is Tatania Tipsy (Please no comments on the name, she's rather sensitive about it). Also, these are just stage names, close to our real ones, but not quite. Oh and the little inputs in brackets are, unless in bold, the imputes of the Court who are looking over my shoulder as I write this. Also, once again, this is me blabbering. I'll let you read the story while I go get a drink of water. **

**Oops, just remembered, I forgot the disclaimer last time and nearly this time. Here we go:**

**DISCLAIMER: I, nor any of the Court of the Wild, do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. That is the ever awesome J. K. Rowling, We all bow down to her greatness. **

Chapter 1: Surprise Drop In

"Ohhh, We're halfway there, OHHHH" We were in my basement playing Rock Band. Sandra on lead guitar, Tatania on base, Lianne on drums, and I was trying to hit that ridiculously high note in Living on a Prayer.

We had all been best friends since grade school. Now in grade 10, we were still driving each other up the wall and were probably the most loyal group in high school.

We were different then other groups. We had … um … incidents (To put it mildly; Shut up Lianne.) that other groups wouldn't have. They'd started around when we first met. But I'll get to that later, it's a little hard to explain.

That fateful night, it was a Sunday night in September, maybe three weeks before Christmas. We were all in my basement for a sleep over and at that prominent moment we were playing rock band and nearing the climax of the song when they dropped in, falling through a seemingly solid wall.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as one black-haired boy fell at my feet.

"Good job," Lianne said not tarring her eyes away from the screen. "You hit the note."

"That's not it." I poked the black-haired boy with glasses at my feet with my toe. "There's a …"

"Shhht." She snapped. "You're ruining our score."

I sighted and picked up my remote and paused the game.

"Hey, I happened to be in the middle of a guitar solo…" Sandra started before trailing off as she saw the crown of dazed teens lying at my feet. "Where'd you pull those from?" She asked.

"I didn't." I snapped but stopped as the teens started to sit up.

A brown-haired boy started fussing over a blond girl and a sandy-haired boy picked up his book and sighed "I lost my page." He proceeded to flip through the book before settling on a page and he began to read.

"Um excuse me," I began politely "but what the hell are you doing in my basement?"

"Your basement?" A girl asked confused. She had flame red hair and bright green eyes. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite place it. "Where are we?"

"Fine, I'll humor you." I say grudgingly "You just fell through a solid wall into the basement of 46 Jillian ave, Grimsby, Ontario, Canada. Ring a bell?" (Gezze I sounded like a bitch!; Yes, yes you did.; It's fine when it comes from me Lianne.)

"Canada!" a boy with black hair that fell to his shoulders repeated. "Hey cool! Remus, REMUS" He said poking the boy with his nose buried in the book till he grunted his recognition "Remus, that girl pushed us all the way to Canada! And did you see her bode, the hips and the chest, and the hair, gorgeous. Hmmm, how do you think she'd be in bed with an attitude like that?" He got a glazed look in his eyes.

"Please Sirius, not everyone thinks with what's below the belt." The sandy-haired boy, Remus never looked up from his book.

"Why's that?"

"Because it's not normal."

"Phhht, Normal is a figurative term."

"Says you." The black haired boy with glasses cut in.

"Please James, commentary not needed."

"Okay, I'm having a Sirius case of déjà-vu here." I say quietly.

"Yeah, they sound just like you and Lianne." Tania said with a smirk.

"That's not what I'm talking about." I snap before turning to Sandra. "You know what I'm talking about right?"

She nodded "It's almost like we've seen them before."

I turned towards the group. They were getting to their feet now, the blond girl holding tight to the brown haired boy. The boy with glasses, James was trying to help the red headed girl up but she was ignoring him.

You know I almost recognize you from somewhere, would you introduce yourselves already?

The boy with the long black hair, Sirius, stood up. "Doll, I am your dream come true, your lady's man extraordinaire, your…" He had his arm around my shoulders. I picked it up with two fingers as you would a dirty diaper or dead rat and flung it away from me.

"Just your name would suffice." I said shoving him away from me. He stumbled backwards, tripping over the drum set and ramming into the desk.

"Ow." He said as he rubbed his side. "Sirius Black Hun, no need to over react."

"Wait," Lianne cut in "Sirius Black?"

"Why yes Sugar, has my fame preceded me all the way over here?" He looked like he was trying to strike a pose worthy of a Calvin Cline model but was having trouble due to his throbbing side.

Lianne purposely turned her back on him before asking the others. "If he's Sirius Black, are you James Potter?" She pointed at the boy with glasses who nodded. "Then that makes you Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and Peter Pettigrew." She pointed to each in turn and they nodded. She started to move on then came back. "Wait, you're Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes." He seemed slightly scared, then again, Lianne's stare was known to do that.

I saw the signs. "Lianne." I said quietly, an edge to my voice. It was starting to heat up in the room. "Lianne." I snapped. "You're doing it again."

She looked at me. "But it's him." She stated urgently.

"Yes I know."

"We've got to get them."

"No, we'd change history that way."

"But…"

"Um, sorry to cut in but, what are you talking about?" James asked.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Sirius asked nervously pulling at his collar.

We ignored them both. "Lianne, chill." She sat down at my command and took a couple of deep breaths. The temperature in the room slowly went down, though it was still slightly over normal.

I guess I should explain now. My friends and I have these sort of powers for say, but I consider the word powers to be a tad juvenile, I like to think of them as talents. Lianne as you saw can raise the temperature when angry and give first degree burns by touch. Tania can raise the humidity level till it lets out a minor confusion spell. Sandra can spread poison ivy poison by hand and myself, I can lower the temperature when angry and give minor frostbite by touch. Once I managed to let out a cold draft but fainted from exhaustion afterwards. (Ubber powerful aren't we. Did I ask for commentary Lianne? Do I look like care?.) In grade nine we had an, incident with some grade 11 boys. They never did manage to explain how they got a combination of first degree burns and minor frostbit on a cloudy day n the middle of June. Either way, they never bothered us again.

Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah. Once the temperature went down we turned our attention back to the problem at hand, mainly the large pile of fictional characters standing in my home theater. Peter was now cowering in the corner behind the happy couple. "Um sorry but I don't recognize you?" I said to the couple and the brown haired girl and the couple leaning against the wall.

"My names Alice Jackson and this is Frank Longbottem." The blond girl said indicating the boy who had his arms around her.

"And I'm Martha Martins, not that you'd care."

"Martha we're their guests." Lily said.

"But they don't even know who I am though they obviously did their research on you."

"Good point," Lily turned to us "how do you know us?"

We all looked at each other. How are you suppose to tell fictional characters that you know who they are because we read about them in a book in which they are dead, insane, or are going to die. Everyone looked at me.

"Why is it my job to tell them?" I exclaimed.

"It's your house." Tania pointed out.

"Malito (damm in Spanish). Hmm, we read about you in, um, a book on someone who knew you."

"Oh, who is it." Lily asked interested.

We all exchanged glances, we were treading on thin ice. "Um, you haven't met you yet."

"Oh just tell them." Lianne turned to the group. "His name's Harry Potter."

"Is he related to me?" James asked curious

"Yes, he's your son." Lianne said unconcerned.

"Oooo, who you been fucking behind my back?" Sirius elbowed James in the ribs looking like a kid on Christmas day. "Why haven't we heard anything about this before? You know I tell you all about my nightly endeavourers." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "And who's the girl any way? Is she any good in bed?" James was staring at Sirius in shock, hell everyone was, except Remus. He still barely glanced up from his book obviously used to this kind of thing. "And besides, I thought you were still a virgin, you're always going on about respecting the ladies, talk about hypocrite. And besides …"

James finally snapped out of it. "What the fuck Sirius? You don't just go saying stuff like that, and there's no girl so don't you dare call me a hypocrite. I do respect girls and for the record, I'm still a virgin." He then seemed to realize he was standing a room full of people - all of whom were staring at him, including Remus, and not to mention the girl of his dreams, lily - and turned red.

"You're still a virgin?" Lily asked. "Never would have thought that." She turned away, deep in thought.

"Um, well that was, enlightening." Sandra said in a pathetic attempt to lighten the tension in the room.

Remus turned to Lianne, finally closing the book. "Who is the mother anyway?"

I quickly elbowed Lianne in the ribs, shaking my head.

"Why not?" She whined.

"It might change history." I said all the while reminding myself that I am a patient person.

"What might?" Tania interrupted. "Telling them that the mother is Lily?"

"Damm it all, I told you not to fuckwit tell them. I personally like reading the Harry Potter books. And if you Schwuchtls (faggot in german) don't, then don't yebatsya (fucking in Russian) ruin it for me. I don't know why I try to work with you dipshits when you all hate me anyway. I should shittin' move." I freaked before sinking into mutters.

"Um, excuse me." Alice said hesitantly. I glanced over to see everyone staring at me like I'd grown a second head, except Sirius who was looking at me in awe. "But she didn't say anything." Alice seemed very confused.

"You didn't hear her?" I was the confused one by this point. "She just said who the mother was?"

"Oh, who is the mother?" Alice asked interested.

"Lily." I said slowly.

"You're going to have to stop mouthing it and just tell us." Alice was starting to get annoyed.

"They can't hear me when I say Lily." I turned to my friends. "You can hear me right?"

"What did you say?" Lianne asked innocently.

"Noooooooooooo."

"Will you shut up Juliet." Sandra said impatiently. She turned to Lianne. "And you, stop teasing her."

She was cut off by maniacal laughter from behind them; I turned to see Tania laughing her head off.

"What?" I demanded.

"You completely accept that there is a group of fictional characters in your basement but you're freaking over the fact that they can't hear you say something." She was now almost rolling on the ground laughing. The Hogwartonians **(A/N: I know it's not a word but who cares.) **stared at the episode.

"It's not funny." I grumbled, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Yes. Yes it is."

I heard muffled giggles behind me and turned to see Lianne quite literally on the floor in silent laughter while Sandra muffled giggles behind a hand.

"Good God, all my friends are against me." I turned to the fictional characters in mention. "You're with me right?" As one they all slowly stepped back.

"Hmph." I turned and gracelessly plopped myself down on the couch. "The whole worlds against me." I dodged Tania's flailing limbs with years of practice.

"Juliet. Juliet is everything okay down there?" A voice rang down the stairs.

"F, It's my mother." I muttered before calling out loudly. "Yup . just argueing over who sings next."

"If it's Lianne warn me. I'd like to put earplugs in." Was the reply.

"Gee, thanks." It was Lianne's turn to pout. "That was one time and I was sick. I'm not that bad."

"Tell that to Dad's best wine glasses. I don't think they're vacationing in the garbdge can."

Lianne grumbled under her breath and I turned to the Hogwartonians. "Now what to do with you." A few shifted under my intense gaze. After a few seconds of me running ideas and numbers through my head I spoke up. "Okay I think I've got this figured out. Alice Frank, you'll go with Sandra; Remus, Martha, You'll go with Tania;"

"Um excuse me, but you never introduced yourself." Lily pointed out.

"We didn't?"

Lianne smacked me on the back of my head. "Juliet, That's your job."

I rubbed my sore head. "I was getting to it when you interrupted me." I once again turned to introduce us all. "My dearest apologies, it must have slipped my mind. This is Lianne Jones, Sandra Cooper, Tatania Tipsy, and yours truly, Juliet Norse." I pointed us each out in turn as I said our names. Lianne gave a slight bow and kicked Sirius in the shin on her way up, getting a yell form him in return; Sandra smiled and waved; Tania flashed a huge overdramatic peace sign; and I gave a huge overdramatic bow.

"Anyway, where was I, Remus and Martha with Tania, oh yeah. Peter and Sirius with…"

"I'm going with her." Sirius said linking his arm with Lianne's.

"Like hell you are." Lianne turned and grabbed Sirius by both shoulders from behind, shoving him. He stumbled into James who fell headfirst into Lily who jumped away shrieking.

"Eww, Eww, perv, don't touch me, gross, you pervert."

"I would apologize, but really, I'm not sorry, and besides, don't deny it, you enjoyed it." Lianne drawled.

Lily froze and slowly turned on a heel to face Lianne, who stared calmly back at her with a raised eyebrow.

Lily Launched herself at Lianne.

Lianne stepped calmly to the side and Lily fell harmlessly to the couch. Lianne turned to me.

"He's not coming with me."

"Weeeeeeellllllll." I drew the sound out.

"You wouldn't." Lianne's voice had shrunk dangerously low.

"Try me." I flashed a mischievous smile.

Sandra stepped between us. "Calm down. There are innocent bystanders in the room."

Lianne took a deep breath as I turned to the Hogwartonians. "James and Lily stay with me, which leaves Sirius and Peter with Lianne.

"Wait, why can't I have James and Lily?" Lianne whined.

"Because you don't have the patience to deal with their arguments, they would end up dead."

"Alice and Frank?"

"They're a couple. A fifteen year old couple. You can't stand fluff. They wouldn't last the night."

"Remus and Martha?"

"Martha's bitching? Remus's monotone?"

Lianne sighed and put together one last argument. "And you think I'll do any better with them?" She pointed at Sirius who was looking very excited, and Peter who looked horrified.

I sighed. Fine. My last resort was this. I whispered to her. "Besides, don't you want to introduce Sirius to your cat?"

That decided it, Lianne smirked and stepped back. Sirius on the other hand looked nervous and stepped forward. "Wait what's this about me and a cat?"

I smiled sweetly at him and turned clapping my hands together. "Okay, now that we have that figured out, who wants to play rock band?"

"Oooooo, oooo, me, me, me. I call guitar." Lily sounded over excited while the rest of them just stared at me like I was crazy.

"What's Rock Band?" Remus asked curious pronouncing 'Rock Band' as though trying it out.

Five of us gapped in unison at the others, Us Canadians and Lily. "how can you not know Rock Band?"

"It's like one of the best games in existence." We all turned and stared at Lily as she rattled on and on about the songs and how the game worked. "What songs do you have anyway? And is it Rock Band 1, 2 or 3?"

"Um, Lily." I sputtered not quite sure how to take this.

Tania cut me off. "Where did you learn about Rock Band?"

"My cousin has it." Lily went pink when he realized how she had been rambling. "I played it a couple of times last summer and loved it."

"Well no one can't." Tania turned to the Hogwartonians. "Who's up for a go?"

Remus grabbed a guitar while James and Sirius both reached for the other one. Lily grabbed the microphone and hugged it to her chest. Martha plopped down on the drum stool with such a fierce expression on her face that no one dared go near her. There was a shout of victory as James won the battle for the guitar.

"Well then." Lianne said rising to her feet as Sandra, Tania and Lily explained how to play to the players. "I'll just go get us some drinks."

"I'll come with you." Sirius bounced up from where he'd been sitting mopping.

Lianne sent a glare his way that med him stop in his tracks. She stalked out nd we heard her start up the stairs when Sirius ran after her.

I winced and Alice looked over at me. "What is it?" she asked.

"Poor Sirius." I said simply shaking my head.

"Poor Lianne." Alice retaliated. "She is never going to get rid of him."

I raised an eyebrow as we heard a large bang, then boom, of something, or someone , falling down the stairs. Alice, Frank and I ran over to see what had happened, or rather Alice and Frank ran while I stalked over to the freezer to pull out a couple of icepacks before continuing on. I found Alice and Frank crowding a moaning Sirius who obviously had just fallen down the stairs. I dropped the icepacks onto his stomach and looked up to see Lianne standing at the top of the stairs, her hands on her hips.

"I said don't touch me." She growled quietly before turning and stalking away.

I looked at Alice. "Like I said, poor Sirius."

She just nodded.

The rest of the night past by relatively uneventful till my mother came downstairs.

"Girls. It's time to go to bed, you have school tomorrow." She called out as she came down the stairs.

"Shit, move." I ushered everyone under and behind the desk. Mom came in just as Sirius's head disappeared.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, Mum."

It took a while and a couple of close calls, one being when Peter sneezed, to finally get her to go.

The teens came out from under the desk groaning as they stretched sore muscles. "Why couldn't you have let her see us?" James asked as he cracked his back.

"And how was I supposed to explain eight new teens, half of which are boys, appearing out of no where."

Defeated James just nodded.

"So, where are you all sleeping?" I asked.

"It's your house." Martha pointed out.

"True." I thought for a moment. "Okay, all the Hogwarts students will sleep in the home theater where we played Rock and everyone else in here."

"But this is the bigger room?" Remus pointed out.

"But this is also where the stairs entrance is so if Mom comes down to check on us she'll see you."

"True." He nodded and all Hogwarts students filed into the home theater.

Grabbing a pile of blankets I threw them in after them and with a call of good night, shut the door, leaving them to their lonesome.

"You do realize you just locked a huge group of potential enemies in a room together and told them to sleep?" Tania pointed out from her spot on the floor.

I smirked. "Yup."

"You're handling this well." Sandra remarked.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? I suppose I could just freak, but what impression of me would that give them," I got cut off by Lianne cuffing me on the side of the head with an order to shut up.

It was maybe half an hour later when I heard the arguing. I don't know who it was but it was loud and interfering with my beauty sleep. "Will you shut up? I'm trying to sleep." I yelled out not bothering to open my eyes.

It was only then the light suddenly lit up and burned my eyes that I sat bolt up right and, blinking yelled at them to shut the fucking lights off.

Now fully awake I noticed something bad, even with all the new people invading my house I was certain I'd never heard these voices before.

Forcing my eyes open I jumped to my feet and glared fiercely at the fat guy standing in the doorway. Now when I say fat, I mean fat. This guy was huge.

Next to him was a beautiful dark haired woman wearing a skin tight coal black outfit who just rolled her bright red eyes. 'Well we finally found the right place. And if you'd given me the map earlier we could have been here on time. Now we'll have to wake them up."

"Excuse me but are you Harry Potter students too?" I ask. Maybe I'm missing something but it sounds like they were looking for us and that just creeped me out. I started inching backward to where the crow bar was kept.

The woman looked at me and shook her head. "No. Honestly they told me you were smarter than that."

"Excuse me? Don't make sic Lianne on you." She dissed me; I can't believe she dissed me in my own house.

She ignored me and instead turned to my sleeping friends. "Seeking of them we'd better wake them up to. They need to hear this." With that she made to kick Lianne awake but what she didn't know was that Lianne tends to get a tad violent to anyone who wakes her up without a mug of hot coffee.

Needless to say Lianne grabbed her and yanked her leg and sent her nearly toppling to the floor before sitting up. "Okay what woke me up?" Seeing the woman she froze. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Di." The black haired woman said staring at Lianne while the fat guy shook the other two awake.

When everyone was awake and armed – I with the crowbar, Tania with a bat, Sandra with a pair of scissors and Lianne a very, VERY large hammer – Di started again.

"My name's Tear in Dimension and this," She gestured to the fat guy. "Is Bounce in Fate. We work for the M. A. P."

"The what?" Sandra asked disbelievingly.

"The Ministry of Autorus Powerus." Di stated simply.

"The Ministry of Autorus Powerus." I stated monotone.

Die nodded. "We're the ones that gave you the powers and the wizards sleeping in the other room."

"What?" I say. Cause wizards I can handle, but the people that sent them? Man I'm fucked up.

"Great, then you can get rid of them." Lianne said excited. Why didn't I think of that?

"Sorry, no can do." Those were the first words Twist in Fate had spoken.

"Why not?" I asked hotly, after all they could take these troublemakers off my hands and they wouldn't! The nerve.

"Nope, see I can't tell you much as this is just your first assignment and we have to see weather you're good enough to keep on staff, which is a shame because you're really nice and all and…" Twist raddled on before Di smacked him and turned to us.

"Let me handle this. You have to get James and Lily together and the rest of their friends to sort out their differences and learn to respect themselves and others."

"And if we don't?" I prompt.

"Then you never get rid of them." Good reason.

"Why us? And who's making us do it." Tania asked.

"Well basically, we sent you these characters because their story line is getting mixed up and if we don't sort it out then the entire story could collapse."

"Collapse?" I said sarcastically.

She nods intently. "Yes, collapse. And it's up to you to sort them out."

"Why us?" Sandra asked.

"Because you are creative, young, intelligent, aspiring writers. And we need a group of friends who are inconspicuas and adaptable to fill our roll of field agents."

"So you picked us." This was starting to get annoying.

"Inconspicuas my ass." Lianne snorted. "I need a coffee."

I needed a coffee too.

"No, no, no. You need some beauty sleep you have a big day ahead of you. Have fun." Di laughed sadistically before turning and walking to a nearby wall. "Bye."

"Wait we need more information." Sandra called out.

"Nope." Di said as she began shoving Twist into a seemingly slid wall. "You don't. That's why we picked you. You know how to wing it and learn on the go. Have fun, we'll check in onece and a while."

With one mighty shove she and twist were bothe sucked into the wall and disappeared from sight. All this wall traveling was getting on my nerves.

"Well that told us nothing but that we'd be stuck wit those loosers for a while. Gee." Lianne said dryly.

"Well we might as well get some sleep." I put my crowbar away reluctantly.

"Well good night." Lianne said falling back into bed, putting her hammer down tenderly beside her. "And turn out that fucking light."

"Love you to." I shot back as I hurried to turn out the light and get beck to my own nest of blankets. I had a feeling Di was right. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. I wrote it and typed it up than totally forgot to post it. Idiot me, I know.**

**Anyway, you like, don't like, have a strange passion for toads, we want to know! Just hit the button that says Review. **

**By the way, just a little advertising, I have my personal story I'm working on now, Chasing futures. If you can find time to read it, that would be greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Low profile? Yeah right

**A/N: Lady Lake here. Or in this story Tania Tipsy. And yes that's a really unfortunate fake name. Believe me, I did not choose it. Anyways, I half finished this a while ago I was just waiting for Lady Ice to finish up her chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Me-Help! They're out to get me!**

**Lady Fire-What did you do this time?**

**Me- The Mob! It's going to get me!**

**Lady Wood- Why on earth would they do that?**

**Me- I kinda, Sorta told them that I owned Harry Potter...**

**Lady Ice- Guys! Lady Lake does not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K Rowling!**

**Me- Oh thank goodness. I'm Free! I've always hated being ruthlessly chased by crowds of screaming people/ **

**Lady Fire- What the hell is with the pitch forks and Torches?**

Tania's P.O.V  
Ugh. I've always hated mornings in general, but especially school mornings, and _especially_ school mornings right after a weekend. And if you'd like to add another especially to that list, _especially_ school mornings right after the night when you've had a sleep over with your best friends in which you remained awake into the wee hours of morning. It occurs to me that having a sleep over on a Sunday night may just be the worst idea we've ever had, and believe me hunny we've done some pretty crazy things, but I suppose it's too late. And now for some introductions; My name's Titania Tipsy, and yes I know it's an unfortunate last name, please don't comment on it or you may find yourself missing a few appendages. In any case I suppose the name suits me. I'm not exactly the most coordinated person in the world. Most people just call me Tania; the girl with sarcastic quips, almost no temper and of course a nasty habit of being overly peppy and then proceeding to fall flat upon my face.

I looked at my watch and attempted to rub the sleep out of my eyes. 7:00 in the morning. We had to get to the bus stop for 8:15 so we had plenty of time. I looked around from my spot on the floor in my sleeping bag. There was Lianne, Sandra, and Juliet. I sat up stretching with a large overly exaggerated yawn before standing up and walking into the room that e had used to play rock band last night. I only had a _minor_ heart attack when I saw nine other figures lying on the gound seeping peacefully. Then the memories came flooding back. The marauders and friends had shown up last night, appearing somewhat magically through Juliette's basement wall. This was mostly the cause of the M.A.P; Ministry of Authoress Powers. Each of us had a unique ability given to us from the M.A.P, mine being water based. I can cause humidity and minor confusion spells. Apparently we've been chosen to help fix the Harry Potter storyline. Yeah it would kinda suck if I lost Harry Potter... But honestly James and Lily need a lot of help. I've read enough James/Lily fanfictions to know what their problem is. But seeing them in person, I believe it's going to be a little bit more difficult to get those two together. Of course there's no way in hell that I'm losing my favourite book.

In a way it feel almost as though We're being black mailed into helping. None of us want to lose Harry Potter, and these powers that we've got are pretty frickin' awesome, but honestly those representatives from the MAP scare me. They're really creepy and I'm not really sure if I'm dreaming all of this or if this is actually physically possible. It doesn't make any sense. But the whole situation is pretty entertaining... and also I'm wondering what kind of characters these people could send us next. I guess I'll just try my best to try and get these guys back to were they belong. I leaned against the doorway looking into both rooms first into the Hogwartians, and then into the Court Of The Wild, our self proclaimed group name.  
Everyone was still sleeping soundly, Sirius snoring like a rabid cow. I snickered quietly. And then I had an idea. An awful idea. A horribly awful idea. I took a deep breath and….  
"

Fire!" I yelled. Juliet's mom had already left for work and her little siblings slept like the dead, so nobody would come rushing down to see what was going on. The Maruaders, Frank, Lily, Martha and Alice all shot up like clockwork apparently forgetting last night's happenings.

"Run! Everybody get out of the castle!" yelled a very confused James Potter. Sandra, Lianne and Juliet looked up, having been woken up by all the noise. The three of them sighed when they realized that it was just me. They turned around and went back to sleep. My friends know me so well.

Meanwhile, the newbies, to our little group were still running around frantically. Martha was sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, not caring that there was a 'fire'. Finally everyone sort of just looked at me because I was rolling on the floor laughing at them all. Juliet sighed and sat up.

"You guys are so gullible. I can't believe you actually fell for that," she said exasperatedly. Lianne glanced at the clock

"You woke me up at 7 in the fucking morning?" she said angrily. I nodded sheepishly and started to back away.

"You know what? I'm just going to go use your shower 'kay Juliet? " I was answered by a room full of glares staring pointedly in my direction. I did a quick little wave and sprinted quickly up the stairs. I'm not usually the pranking sort, but sometimes I'm inspired and I just can't stop myself. Not everyone is usually very pleased when I do happen to pull the odd prank or two but they usually forgive me. Besides, my pranks are juvenile, and not very well thought out. And I'll only ever pull them on my friends. Aren't they so lucky? I just hope I won't be horribly and sadistically murdered. Lianne will cool down once she's had her coffee. I hope. I'm quite proud of this specific little prank however because I just pranked the Marauders! Nobody ever pulls one over their heads! Sure it was pretty pathetic, but I have a right to be a little happy about it.

I hurriedly took a shower and dried off. I didn't blow dry my hair just because there really isn't much time. It's about 7:30 when I make my way downstairs apprehensively, expecting to be ambushed and attacked. It was unusually quiet. Especially since there should be people left and right running through the house. I came downstairs to see everyone's sleeping bag tied up neatly. Sandra was sitting at the side of the room cleaning up her things.

"Where is everyone?" I asked curiously. Sandra looked up at me smiling.

"We made Lianne go and get some coffee before she murdered somebody," she said. I nodded, that was the sensible thing to do.

"Juliet is helping her little siblings get ready and making sure the house doesn't get destroyed by the abundance of people we have here." I nodded again. Currently we had 12 teenagers roaming the house; things were bound to be destroyed.

"Alice and Frank are, well….. You know. They're probably in a closet somewhere. James is chasing Lily around the house in an attempt to get her to go out with him... still. Martha and Alice are trying to get him to lay off before Lily defenestrates him. Remus is in the kitchen explaining to Peter for the millionth time what is going on, and Peter is asking what is going on for the million and first time," she finished off. I blinked in awe. How on earth did she remember all of that?

"Wow. Well I suppose I should clean up and get something to eat," I said. She nodded and went up the stairs. I proceeded in cleaning up all of my stuff. I finally made it upstairs about ten minutes after Sandra had left. As I came up the stairs I almost fell back down as Lily zoomed past me.

"Get away you creep!" she yelled as James came running past after her. Both Martha and Alice were walking behind them at a leisurely pace.

"Ouch," I said simply at the comment. Martha looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You haven't heard the worst of it yet, believe me. Lily has quite a mouth," She said. Alice nodded and muttered something under her mouth about crazy friends. Don't I know what that is like?  
I continued on into the kitchen. As I passed the shoe closet however I regretted it. Judging by the disturbing moans coming from the door, I would say that Alice and Frank were probably in there. I shuddered and jogged into the kitchen. I've never really had a relationship of my own, and really did not want to listen to two horny teenagers make out passionately in a closet.  
Lianne was leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee in her hands. She was a lot calmer as of now, thankfully. Juliet was at the table muttering.

"'Sup?" I asked. She looked up distractedly.

"Well today's school right?" Before I got a chance to answer she continued. "All of these guys are going to have to come with us. We have no identification, no parental guardians and we don't even have school supplies!"

"We do have confusion on our side though. We could just say that they're foreign exchange students to the teachers. You're pretty good at faking signatures so I can use confusion while you pretend to be their guardian and sign them in and all that jazz," I said. Juliette just nodded.

"I'm too tired to think of any other plan. Hopefully that'll work." Lianne joined us at the table.

"We can always just share our text books and such with them, it wouldn't be that hard," Said Lianne. All of a sudden we heard a crash from the hall. Just then I remembered; Sandra hadn't said anything about Sirius. With that thought he came rushing into the kitchen. He ran around behind Lianne and said,

"Boo!" Lianne didn't even flinch. Sirius was quite disappointed with the lack of reaction. He did however get a reaction when he stole Lianne's coffee right out of her hands and chugged the whole thing. Both Juliet's and my own chair scraped against the floors as we stood up quickly.

"NO!" we yelled at the same time. Lianne stood up slowly and cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"You just stole my coffee. You die here." Sirius just cackled and skipped off around the house. Lianne could handle caffeine. Apparently Sirius could not. Lianne charged after him full steam ahead. Sandra walked into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we try to stop her from murdering Sirius? I mean if he dies then it completely alters the story," she asked. Juliette just shrugged.

"A little beating never did too much harm. He'll probably be fine."

"Plus, do you really think that we could do all that much against her when she's like this?" I asked. Sandra nodded.

"You're probably right."

* * *

Let's just say that enrolling all eight of the "Hogwartians" was…. Well to sum it all up; Hell. I'm not going to go into great detail but let's just say that I think I might faint in a minute from using so many confusion spells in a row. The "hogwartians" kept on messing things up with comments about how interesting the faxing machine was, and Sirius seemed to be having quite a bit of fun continually turning on the P.A systems and spewing random sentences through the hallways. Time and time again I had to raise the humidity and create some confusion so that the principal would become distracted and not suspend as all on sight. I'm pretty sure said principal is going to need therapy.

I suppose that there were some upsides to all of the chaos. Few but there were some. We got to miss math class! Of course that meant that instead we go right to science. Don't get me wrong, science isn't all that bad, as long as you're on Mrs. Harrison's good side. She was probably the most perceptive teacher that we had. It would be hard to trick her into thinking that we had foreign exchange students with us.

"C'mon everybody, we've got to get to science," said Lily looking at her schedule. Remus nodded along with her. Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You do realize that this is your first day here?" he asked. Lily looked at him confusedly,

"Yes of course. What does that have to do with anything?" she asked. Martha and Alice both sighed.

"I woke up too early to have to deal with this," Said Martha.

"No kidding," I added. James almost magically appeared at Lily's side. She in turn shuffled farther away from him attempting to be inconspicuous.

"You see, my dearest Lily flower," The four of us almost snorted right there. "Being here is like being on vacation. We don't have to do any work because it doesn't matter. Right Padfoot?" the two high fived. Remus sighed.

"Don't try and convince them otherwise Lily, it won't work. They don't understand our kind," He said. I almost laughed right there. That was exactly how I imagined Remus and Lily. Apparently the other three were having similar reactions. They all had smirks on their faces.

"What are you guys laughing at?" asked Frank. He had his arm slung around Alice and the two of them were whispering at the back of the group. They had both noticed the amused glances we were sending each other.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," laughed Sandra. The four of us simultaneously broke into laughter at their puzzled expressions. Remus gave us each a strange look before we all continued to walk to Mrs. Harrison's classroom. All of a sudden the bell rang loudly causing 8 out of 12 of us to jump out of their skins. Class doors opened and people came streaming out.

"Let's go guys; we've got to get to science before everyone else. We're going to have to explain to Mrs. Harrison who you are," said Juliette.

"Might take a while with her," I muttered under my breath. Mrs. Harrison was smart. Too smart for this situation in fact. The marauders looked confused, and I could see why. Teachers didn't scare them at all. And at Hogwarts teachers could very well hex you into oblivion so you had every reason to be scared of them. Here at regular old muggle highschool there was even less reason to be afraid, but believe me; by the end of the week the marauders would definitely cower when they heard the name "Mrs. Harrison". I've always been a teacher's pet to some extent, so Mrs Harrison liked me. Or at least I think she did.

"What do you mean, might take a while with her?" asked Remus, studying my face.

"Mrs. Harrison is like the McGonagall of high school," commented Juliet. That was probably the best description for her, though I'd never thought of it that way before. It was true, as Mrs. Harrison was quite strict, although she respected each individual; she also had no patience for rule breakers. And guess what? The Marauders: Major rule breakers. Yes this should be fun.

Almost on cue, Mrs. Harrison appeared from around the hallway. The click of her shoes on the pavement was purely unique, and so as the four of us cowered in fear of what was to come, the others seemed quite oblivious. Mrs. Harrison stopped dead in front of our group and examined each of the new comers with suspicion written clearly in her eyes. Then she looked from each of us trying to decide which of us she should question. Thankfully she chose Juliet. Poor Juliet always ends up trying to explain our way out of these situations. Sucker.

"I assume that you four are going to class?" she asked Juliet, Sandra, Lianne and I. Her eyes darted to the rest of the group. They must have been a strange sight, Remus with his nose in a book, Lily making sure that she was prim and proper to make a good impression on the new teacher, James and Sirius wondering if it was safe to push the buttons of this particular teacher, Peter cowering in a corner, Martha rolling her eyes at Lily and Alice and Frank standing beside each other, of course their hands were intertwined. Mrs. Harrison looked to Juliet for an answer.

"Well you see Mrs. Harrison, these are exchange students from England. We volunteered to show them around and all that jazz," Replied Juliet. Mrs. Harrison still looked quite suspicious.  
"They'll be coming to science class with us," she added in quickly. Poor, Poor Mrs. Harrison. She nodded, but somehow I was sure that she would be looking into this. We'd need to be extra careful around her. And if those damned boys weren't well behaved I'd...I'd...I'd set Juliet and Lianne on them. Of course asking a marauder to behave is like asking Fred and George to stop pranking. It's like asking Hermione to stop studying. It's like... well that's all the Harry Potter metaphors I can use right now. I'll probably think of a really great one in a couple of hours.

Mrs. Harrison continued on her way, and for a couple seconds our huge group stood there and let out a sigh of relief. And then we continued to science class.

* * *

Okay, I know I've used word to describe enrolment, but I believe that it's the only word in the English language that accurately describes what science class was like. What was that word you ask? Well it was Hell. James and Sirius were throwing paper airplanes to each other. _Paper Airplanes._ Mrs. Harrison has a strict no reading rule during class, unless there is actually free time, but Remus, who while we know is quite studious, is still a Marauder, continued to defy that rule. The first time he was caught reading the book was taken away. He then pulled out another book. And another. And then another. It's almost as bad as the pile of books that Juliet has. Now that you mention it Lianne has quite a big pile of books with her all the time too. And Sandra always has a few. And I suppose I usually have a book with me. But that's not the point. The point is we were trying to keep under the radar. You know, not pay attention to ourselves. That plan failed miserably.

Now alas it was time for lunch. Our school allows you to go to town and buy lunch during this time, the only problem being I don't really fancy trying to bring all of these morons through busy streets. Can you imagine? Sirius continually pressing the button for the traffic light as it continues to beep, even as the lights turn. No, that's something I really don't want to do, and so apparently all my friends thinking along those lines quickly shepherded everyone through the hallways and into the cafeteria. I sat with Martha on one side and Juliet on the other. Lianne was sitting beside her, and much to her dismay Sirius was plopped down quite happily beside her. On the other side, I smirked as James tried to get as close to Lily as physically possible, while Peter was situated on the other side of James. Remus is on the other side of Lily looking around carefully examining everything. It's like he sees everything. It's almost creepy. Alice and Frank are seated beside each other, big surprise, and our table is so crowded I'm sure someone is going to fall off the end of the bench before lunch hour is over.

Some how, somebody went to get food, although I don't remember who exactly went, I just remember emptying out my pockets to feed our guests. It wasn't willingly but believe you me when you have Sandra, Juliet and Lianne giving you death glares you tend to do whatever they're asking real quick. I can barely take just one of them. Any ways as we sit their making small talk all of a sudden, Remus brings up the topic of our little group.

"So why is it just you four? Don't you guys have other friends?" he asks.

"Of course we do. But see we're different. We'd explain except for the fact that we're in a crowded building and we'd sound exceptionally stupid if someone were to hear us. Not that we particularly care," Said Lianne.

"Lizzie's just like us, except she's on vacation in Disney World. Lucky Duck. And Also Alex (to the rest of the court, that's the name I'm using for Lady Harvest.) but she's on some kind of cruise," I explained. Juliet, always the dramatic one put in her two bits.

"We are the Court Of The Wild! The ones who fight for creativity and individuality. We write and read and make sure that all shall appreciate the imagination that is in the world." At this point she was up on the bench, people were staring. Martha leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Is she always like this?" I continued to eat my food continually glancing up at Juliet to make sure she hadn't injured herself.

"I'm used to it. Eventually you learn to tune out psychotic ranting." Martha just nodded. Being best friends with Lily Evans, I would assume that she would be used to ranting.

"Normal. Oh no, I scoff at the term. We are not normal, and we make sure to-Umph." continued Juliet. To those whom it concerns, the umph, was the unique sound that came from Lianne shoving Juliet off the bench on which she had been previously standing. She stood up in a humph and sat back down.

"Tania, Lianne's Bullying me again..." She whined. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that really much of a surprise?" Lianne looked at me.

"Are you implying something?" she said innocently. I snorted. Innocent my arse.

"Besides, it is our duty as friends to-" She was rudely interrupted by the sound of Peters loud guffaws.

"She said Dodee..." He said laughing. Lianne pinched the top of her nose and closed her eyes.

"I am surrounded by idiots." Sirius laughed at Peter.

"Ha! She called you an idiot. Hey... wait a second..."

"Yes Sirius, she called you an idiot. And rightly so," said James.

"I resent that!"

"No one cares Sirius," Said Remus. I started laughing at the distraught look on Sirius' face. Sirius' eyes lit up, and unbeknownst to us he lie his hand on Lianne's knee. Now if any one had of seen what he had of done, they would have warned him. However, Sirius is a stupid idiot and so decided to see how far he could drive Lianne. Of course the moment his hand touched her knee she banged it against the table. Which meant that Sirius' hand was jammed quite roughly in between her knee and the very hard solid, not to mention wood table. The sound jolted all of us but what really made us all jump was when Sirius, who had been trying not to scream, finally howled out in pain as his hand was still being squished against a table. He started shaking his hand in pain and stood up hopping on one foot.

"What a man," I sighed sarcastically continuing with my dinner. Well actually I was giggling like an idiot, but I'm sorry that sight was hilarious. I suppose as long as the Marauders and the Court of the Wild are around we'll never be able to keep a low profile. We're going to have to get them out of here as soon as possible or I'm sure Sirius is going to be in a full body cast.

**Alright, there it is. Now please review! Or else thou shalt be cursed. Mua ha ha ha. Seriously though, please review, or else I will be forced to wallow in self misery and all that jazz.**


End file.
